Nightmare
by aimlessemilie
Summary: 2 months after Rapunzel returns as the Princess, Flynn is having horrible nightmares about an old evil from his past...and battling some of his own inner demons.  Will He and Rapunzel stay together?  Or will another man take Rapunzel away?
1. Memory

**Chapter 1**

Flynn ran, sprinting away from the guards pursuing him, a wound in his side bleeding as he ran towards the tower.

"You'll never get away Rider. I'll always be right behind you"

He glanced back when he heard that voice, fear clenching his heart when he saw that familiar face, but he had reached the tower and began to climb. The guards yelled at him angrily, as they couldn't follow in their armor, but the man who taunted him quickly began to scale the wall after him. Flynn pulled himself into the tower and shut the window, pressing himself against the wall, then he sighed in relief as he finally found the one person who was on his side.

"Rapunzel. Can you help me?"

She looked at him coldly and said "Why would I help you?"

Flynn's face twisted in confusion "What? I love you, and you love me."

Rapunzel laughed harshly "You are just a petty thief, and I am a beautiful Princess. You are worthless, and no one could ever love you."

"It's true Flynn. You are a worthless lowlife with no purpose or plan. You are completely alone, and no one will ever love you."

Flynn turned towards the sound of the second voice and saw his enemy, then looked back at Rapunzel. "How could you say that? After all we've been to together?"

She narrowed her pretty green eyes, then turned away from him. "I don't need you anymore Flynn. Goodbye."

Flynn started after her, then felt a dagger stab into his side. He collapsed, looking up at the man who had killed him as he said "Goodbye Flynn. No one will miss you."

Flynn let out a tortured scream as he punched the dagger into his heart.

"Eugene! Wake up! Eugene!"

Rapunzel shook Flynn awake, sweat pouring down his face, his hazel eyes wild. "Eugene! You were screaming again."

He took several gulping breaths as he sat up, seeing that he was in his room in the palace. He ran a hand through his hair, then looked at Rapunzel reassuringly. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Rapunzel looked at him worriedly as she sat on the end of his bed. "You've been having nightmares every night! What's wrong Eugene?"

"They are just nightmares Rapunzel. Nothing for you to be worried about." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Anyway, I won't be going to sleep anytime soon."

She tucked her brown hair behind her ear, her expression still concerned. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I don't really want to think about it." Flynn slid out of bed, pulling a shirt and his old blue vest on, then started towards the door. "I'm going to take a walk in the village. You should head back to bed Rapunzel."

"Eugene….You should get some rest too. I don't think you've really slept in almost two months! You need to try and sleep again."

He turned around and flashed her one of his disarming smiles. "I am fine Rapunzel. You are worrying too much."

Rapunzel stood up and went over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Alright, just as long as you promise to try and take a nap sometime today."

He kissed her lightly, then said "I'll try."

She smiled at him, then left for her room. Flynn walked out of the palace, his strides picking up pace as he saw that the sky was going to start getting lighter in an hour or so. He had to get to the Snuggly Duckling before Jared left, and he was going to be pushing it. After a few minutes, Flynn reached the pub and almost ran into Jared, who was just leaving. "Flynn Rider! haven't seen you around in forever! How have you been?"

Flynn smiled as the slightly shorter man slapped him on the back affectionately and looked at him with his cold, evaluating blue eyes. "I've been busy Jared. Though you wouldn't know anything about that!"

Jared laughed heartily, replying "No, not at all!" He studied Flynn's face for a few moments, then observed "Something's bothering you, old friend. Walk with me and tell me what's on your mind."

Flynn was silent for a few minutes as they walked back towards the Kingdom, then he asked "Have you heard anything about Thrae lately?"

Jared stopped, a horrified look on his handsome face "No! Have you heard something?"

Flynn kept walking as he replied "No, he's just been on my mind lately."

Jared walked quickly to catch up with Flynn's long strides and commented "No one has seen any sight of him since what happened with Celia, and if they had, he would have been dragged to the Captain of the guard so fast that he wouldn't have been able to blink." Shudders as he remembers "What she had to go through…."

Flynn cut him off as they finished crossing the bridge and headed towards a small house on the edge of the city. "I don't want to talk about that. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't around."

They stopped in front of the door, and Jared unlocked it and stepped inside. "Do you want to come in and catch up? I'm reasonably curious about what you've been up to the past few months."

Flynn grinned and stepped inside, glad for the distraction. They talked about everything, from the theft of the crown, all the way up to Rapunzel bringing him back to life with her magical tears, cause he knew he could trust Jared with anything, then finished his story with "And now I've been living in the palace, working as Her Majesty Crown Princess Rapunzel's Captain of her personal guard." Shrugs, and continues "Seems the King took a liking to me, and decided to use my love of Rapunzel and my unique knowledge and skills to his advantage."

Jared looked at him with awe. "Well, you ended up on your feet! I was sure I was going to hear that you'd been caught and hung one of these days, but it appears that the great Flynn Rider can do anything! Or should I revert to calling you Eugene?"

Flynn shook his head adamantly "No, stick with Flynn. I only let Rapunzel call me Eugene. Flynn is more natural now."

Jared shook his head, chuckling, then looked back at Flynn "What do you intend to do now?"

Flynn stood up, realizing that he had been with Jared for almost four hours, the sun already risen, and he was going to miss the first ten minutes of petitioners in the Throne room. "I'm not completely sure, but I do know that Rapunzel is going to be the center of it. I really do love her Jared."

Jared stood and showed Flynn to the door "I can see that. But I have yet to meet her, so you can't marry her yet."

Flynn shot him a mocking glare at Jared as he walked out the door, then they waved goodbye and Flynn headed back to the palace, a lightness in his step, his nightmare forgotten. He quickly walked to his room and changed into his more formal black vest, then walked into the Throne Room. He smiled as his eyes found Rapunzel, then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blonde haired man who was standing at the Princess's side, kissing her hand. Flynn's face paled as the man stood up straight, his green eyes watching Flynn's reaction with amusement. Rapunzel turned and saw Flynn, her eyes lighting up as she skipped ore and dragged him to the small group. "I want you to meet my new tutor! Eugene, this is Thrae Skandar."


	2. An Unwelcome Reminder

**A/N: Please review! I'm not really all that happy with this chapter, and ill most likely revise it soon, but let me know what you think! Let me know what you would like to see happen as well!**

**Chapter 2**

Thrae smiled charmingly at the increasingly angry Flynn and said "Oh, Flynn and I are old friends. We go way back, though we haven't seen each other since I left to go get educated three years ago. It's nice to see that you cleaned up well Flynn."

Flynn looked at Thrae in rage as he saw he had neatly covered up his crime, but remained silent. Rapunzel looked at Thrae happily, then looked oddly at Flynn when he didn't say anything. "Aren't you happy Eugene? We'll all see each other all the time! And you and Thrae will get to catch up!"

Flynn forced a smile, but stayed quiet, not trusting himself to react well. Rapunzel looked at Thrae apologetically. "I'm sorry, but Eugene hasn't been sleeping well lately. He should be happier once he's gotten some rest."

"That is very understandable, under those circumstances!" He looked at Flynn, his smile becoming increasingly charming "I hope that you get more rest this evening Flynn." He then turned his attention to Rapunzel, who was looking at him with a smile "I can't wait to see your beautiful face again Your Majesty. And if I may be increasingly more bold, would you please accompany me to lunch tomorrow?"

Rapunzel giggled at the complement, while Flynn looked at her, disconcerted by her reaction to his complement. "Of course! I would love to get to know you and hear about you and Flynn's adventures a little bit!" She looked up at Flynn and caught his upset expression. "I think I'm going to go take care of some things, but I look forward to speaking with you again!"

"As do I, Princess Rapunzel." Thrae said while giving a flourishing bow.

Rapunzel walked briskly out of the throne room, Flynn following close behind, and when the door closed behind them, she turned around and said "What is up with you today? You should be happy to see your old friend again!"

"Thrae and I weren't friends. He isn't one of my favorite people, actually. Though he seems to like you."

Flynn didn't miss the blush that rushed to her cheeks, then she responded "I can't see why you wouldn't be friends. He's a very nice and chivalrous man, from what I can tell, and you were very cold. And he isn't flirting with me Eugene. He's just friendly." She hugged Flynn tightly "And I love you."

Flynn allowed himself to relax a little as he hugged her back. "Well, I still have concerns, but I love you too Rapunzel." He frowned "But he was definitely flirting though, and you're my girl."

Rapunzel giggled at Eugene's jealousy, then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his room. "Well, you need to try and get some sleep. Those other guards, Aaron and Simeon can watch me while you rest."

She pushed him into his room and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Get some sleep Eugene. I'll see you later." She left and softly closed the door behind her.

Flynn began to pace, Thrae's coincidental arrival bothering him. He was pacing furiously, a stormy expression on his face, when Aaron poked his head inside the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Princess Rapunzel told me to come and make sure that you were sleeping."

Flynn sighed and started to take his vest and boots off. "Tell her I'm getting into bed right now."

Aaron gave a slight nod, then closed the door again and Flynn finished pulling off his shirt, laying down in bed and closed his eyes. He lay there for several moments before sleep finally came and plunged him into darkness.

He stood at the edge of the palace ballroom, watching Rapunzel dance around the room with various suitors. He was reassured by Rapunzel's eyes continually locked on his, until Thrae stepped onto the dance floor and Rapunzel's eyes immediately turned to him, walking over to him, a rapt and loving expression on her face. Flynn tried to step forward, but couldn't move. Thrae wrapped his arms tightly around her and they began a slow dance around the room. Flynn began to despair as Rapunzel laughed at something Thrae whispered in her ear, as the music slowed even more and they both looked at each other lovingly. He tried to speak, but no sound would come out of his mouth as Thrae got down and proposed, and Rapunzel responded by squealing happily and hugging his neck.

Suddenly everything went black, and Flynn was in pitch black darkness. He tried to feel around in the dark a little bit, when a light appeared a little ways in front of him, lighting a beautiful girl of about sixteen years of age with black hair and sparkling ice blue eyes, who was looking at him with sorrow and pain on her face. "Why are you letting him do this again Flynn? Why didn't you help me? Why aren't you helping her?"

Flynn felt tears mark his cheeks as he said "I tried to stop him! But I couldn't find you! I can't do anything!"

"Do you want him to do this again? Do you want her fate to be what mine was? Keep him away from her Flynn!" Blood stained her shirt as wounds appeared all over her face and chest. "Save her! Do for her what you couldn't for me!"

Flynn reached out for her, but the light snapped out, and Flynn felt as if her were falling.

Flynn woke up, gasping for breath. He looked down at himself and saw that he was sweating again, then sighed with relief when he realized that he hadn't been screaming again. He got out of bed, pulled his clothes back on and headed to the practice courts. He just needed to hit something, relax a little before he had to face Rapunzel again. He finally arrived at the barracks, only to be facing the King.

"Flynn!" He boomed, clasping Flynn's shoulder in a vice-like grip.

"Hello You Majesty."

They began walking towards the courts as the King said "My daughter tells me you haven't been sleeping well. Let me tell you something…"And he launched into some remedy that he had heard of, while Flynn was just struggling to stay standing. He was feeling weird, and he was hoping that some exercise would help when he rounded the corner into the main practice court and saw Thrae, waiting.

"Your Highness, what is the tutor doing here?"

"Ah, I also promoted him to being an trainer for the troops. Seems that he is quite well versed in several forms of hand to hand combat."


	3. Wait

**A/U: Sorry for the delay, hit a little bit of writers block. Please let me know what you think! FYI. I know my grammar isn't the greatest, but you know what I'm talking about, so….sorry. I also can't figure out how to leave a gap between paragraphs, so if someone would like to help with that...you would be amazing, as it all kinda is running together right now.**

**Chapter 3**

Flynn was still for several seconds, then made a quick excuse to the King and spun around to leave. Thrae instantly did the same and quickly caught up to Flynn and followed him out into the city. "Hello Flynn."

"Go away Thrae."

Thrae smirked as he continued "So, what brings a worthless street orphan to be working in the palace? Long way up from the orphanage days, huh Eugene?"

"Again, go away Thrae."

"Aww….where's the forgiveness? I would think that your old thieving memories would be way in the back of your mind now that you have this thing for the princess." Thoughtfully "She IS exceptional, isn't she?"

Flynn clenches his jaw angrily "Don't take about her like that. You can't have her."

Thrae raised an eyebrow, looking amusedly at Flynn "That sounds like a challenge to me. Now I think the plan is to marry her my the end of the year. I would make a good king, wouldn't I?"

Flynn spun around, rage filling his face and he looked as if he was about to hit him when Rapunzel appeared. She saw Thrae's afraid expression and Flynn's clenched fist and said "Eugene! What are you doing? What's going on?"

Thrae took a deep breath, looking relived "He just got upset with me for no real reason! I made a joke about the smolder and he almost hit me."

Flynn opened his mouth to explain, but Rapunzel grabbed Thrae's arm and led him away, while shooting a glare at Flynn "I'm so sorry Thrae! He's been weird lately! It's….."

Flynn watched them walk away, and almost tackled Thrae when he briefly looked back with a triumphant smirk on his face, but a friendly voice yelled "Flynn!"

He turned and saw Jared coming towards him, a green cloak hiding his features from all those who weren't enough acquainted to know of his favorite cloak. "Hi Jared."

"How were the petitioners this morning?"

Flynn looked at him, the anger still burning in his eyes. "Thrae's back."

Jared paled, then he grew angry as well. "Why would that bastard come back?"

"Seems he's here to tutor the Princess….and steal her away from me."

Jared looked at Flynn in horror. "Are you gonna kill him?"

He sit's down on a bench and holds his head in his hands. "I was about to hit him when Rapunzel saw us. She just dragged him back up the hill, being all nice, while he eyed her like a snake ready to strike."

"You've got to tell her what happened!"

Flynn threw his hands into the air. "He covered it up! He claims that he was getting educated somewhere two years ago, and the only three people to actually see what he did are me, you, and Celia. And I'm pretty sure that they are all going to believe the smart tutor over the annoying, yet charming ex-thief."

Jared smirked at Flynn's description of himself, then grew somber as he replied, "I think that you need to wait. Watch, and just try and figure out what he's up too. If you're acting all crazy and paranoid, Rapunzel is going to freak out and get confused and upset. Just wait. I'm sure he'll trip up at some point."

Flynn smiled softly at his friend's advice, "Thanks. I'll try, but I don't like him being around here at all. I'll try to act normal, I promise."

Jared looked up at his friend, worried as he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the haunted look in his eyes.

"Flynn, are you okay? Something is off."

"I can't sleep. My dreams have been horrible and frighteningly realistic, and they don't stop. I've tried everything, even drugged myself, but it doesn't stop. And then…" Looks off into the courtyard, away from Jared, "Celia has started appearing in them now that Thrae has arrived. And that is making it worse. I've been feeling unwell too, and dizzy and my vision blurs sometimes. I don't know what's wrong with me." He sits down on a bench and holds his head in his hands.

Jared sat down next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Flynn, I want you to stay with me tonight. Escape the palace for awhile, take a break. Let Rapunzel know your going to be with friends and just relax. You need to take a step back. Your life has changed so drastically in the last 6 months, and your obviously not doing well." He stands, pulling his hood back on. "I'm going to finish some business, then I'm going to my house, and you'd better be there when I arrive."

Flynn stood and smiled appreciatively. "I'll see you then."

They parted ways, and Flynn made his way to the palace, slipping into his room and shutting the door.

"What's wrong with you Eugene?"

Flynn spun and saw Rapunzel sitting on his bed, a concerned expression on her face. He walked across the room and sat down next to her.

"What?"

She scowled, not wanting him to be so difficult, "You've been on edge, tense, and openly hostile to Thrae. Then with the nightmares, you won't tell me anything that happens or how they make you feel or anything! What is wrong with you? And why aren't you being honest with me?" Her big green eyes look into Flynn's hazel ones with a deep concern and sincerity. "I'm worried about you Eugene."

He looked back at those eyes, but looked away after a few seconds, "I'm not sure what's wrong Rapunzel. And my dreams…..they are all in the past, and its stuff I would much rather forget. I don't want you to have to know any of it, so I don't want to tell you. As for Thrae, we did not have a great relationship."

Rapunzel looked confused. "He was telling me all about how close you two were in the orphanage."

Flynn laughed, "Yes, the orphanage was a grand time, it's what happened after the orphanage that made us….." He paused and thought for a minute, then ended with "..enemies."

Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please tell me. I don't like seeing you this way."

He flashed her his irresistible smile and stood. "I really am fine Rapunzel. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours about it." He kisses her forehead and grabs his satchel off the desk. "I''m going to be spending the evening with my old friend Jared, so I won't be around tonight."

"Aww, Eugene! My parents wanted to have dinner with us! Come on….please?"

He looks over and sees that she's looking at him with her adorable pout, and he can't resist, "Fine, I shall come. Let me change, and I'll be down in an hour, alright?"

Rapunzel bounced on her feet and and kissed his cheek,"That's wonderful! I'll go let them know!"

Flynn smiled softly as she skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He pulled off his shirt and breeches, trading his khaki breeches for his black ones, when his vision started to freak out and the room started spinning. He pressed a hand to his head, and stumbled a bit before falling to the ground, darkness slipping over him.

Rapunzel was facing him, tears on her cheeks.

"Why do you keep fighting him? He's just trying to help us!"

"No, he's evil Rapunzel! Why won't you listen to me?"

In the shadows behind her Thrae made himself known, stepping into the light at Rapunzel's side and placing his hand on her shoulder, "Flynn has gone crazy, I'm afraid. Nothing will be able to help him."

Rapunzel turned into Thrae's arms, crying into his chest, while Thrae drew a long knife out of it's sheath and stabbed it through Rapunzel's back and shoving her away, the knife coming out with a sickening noise. The light disappeared as Flynn dove to catch her, but when he looked down at her, he saw that he wasn't holding Rapunzel, it was Celia.

"Don't let this happen again Flynn. Don't let him get away with this!"

"What can I do? What?"

You need to wait. Watch, and just try and figure out what he's up too. Just wait."

He realized that Jared had said the same thing earlier and tried to ask another question, but Celia breathed her last in his arms, while Rapunzel's voice came from the darkness.

"Eugene! Eugene wake up!

Suddenly a bright light filled his eyes and he was blinded.

Flynn blinked awake to see Rapunzel holding his head in her lap.

"Eugene, are you okay?"

He looked around, dazed, then focused on Thrae, who was kneeling on the ground next to him with his hand resting on Rapunzel's shoulder, looking at him with triumph in his eyes.

"Feeling alright Flynn?"


	4. I'm after You

**A/U: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm not entirely sure of how I want this to end, so It may be a little while before the nxt chapter. Any suggestions you have are Welcome, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

He quickly stands, and shoots a scathing glare at Thrae before he looks at Rapunzel, "Yeah, I'm fine Rapunzel. Too much sun I guess."

She looks at him sadly, then stands, Thrae moving with her.

"You should get some rest Eugene. I'm worried about you. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Rapunzel and Thrae left, walking down the hall.

"Do you know what's wrong with him Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked up at his concerned face and said, "I don't know. This all just started. Nightmares, the random fainting, and the odd mood swings. He didn't used to be secretive or paranoid." She shrugs apologetically "I'm sorry he's being so cold to you."

Thrae looks away, upset "Yeah, it is unnerving, but I have a suspicion, and you aren't going to like it.."

Rapunzel looked up at Thrae, concerned "What do you think is wrong with Eugene?"

Thrae ran a hand through his hair, then said "He's been showing signs his entire life. When he changed his name to the name of that book character, and when his personality shifted, and even then he had the nightmares from time to time, but with the new stresses that he's dealing with….it's intensified." He stopped and turned to Rapunzel, placing a caring hand on her shoulder, "He's showing all the signs for a type of Disturbia. It won't be long before he's entirely crazy. I'm sorry Rapunzel."

Rapunzel took a step away, her hand covering her mouth. "No, it can't be. Is there anyway to cure it?"

Thrae shook his head sadly "Unfortunately, is has been happening for too long, and It can't be undone. He will soon go insane, and then he will slowly die. It's only a matter of time."

Rapunzel stumbled back against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she slid to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Thrae moved down next to her and offered his chest to cry on, which she hesitated to accept, but then did, curling up inside his arms as she cried over what she was about to lose. Thrae looked up and saw Flynn exiting his room and leaving the palace, a hand placed on his head as he walked slowly towards the exit, and Thrae smiled, knowing that he almost had him.

Flynn moved quickly through the streets to Jared's house, his head pounding and he was feeling weak, but he quickly charged ahead and finally made it to Jared's house. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Jared answered the door, freezing when he saw Flynn's face.

"You look like death."

Flynn shoved his way inside and sat down on a chair, putting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands, "Thanks, I feel like death. I think I'm coming down with something."

Jared motioned to the bedroom as he helped Flynn out of the chair, "You've got the bed tonight. I will be in here, in the chair, cause you need WAY more rest than I do."

Flynn smiled tiredly at Jared as he flopped down on his bed "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Jared nodded, then quickly left the room. Flynn closed his eyes and prayed that this would be a peaceful night…..

He was back in the orphanage, sitting with Jared, Celia, and Thrae. The three of them were laughing, a cruel note in their laughter as Thrae turned to Flynn "Isn't this delightful? I shall be a Prince within the month, while you will be locked in a cell for "your own protection"."

The threesome laughed while Flynn stood up "There's nothing wrong with me! Just leave me alone!"

His dream emptied and everything disappeared, then he was laying against that post in Rapunzel's tower, the wound in his side killing him again. He looked up and saw Rapunzel weeping in a corner, while Thrae stood over him with the dagger.

"I'm not after her this time Rider."

He leaned down, his eyes staring at him victoriously as he said, "I'm after you."


	5. A visit to the apothocary

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for my several month long hiatus! I've been UBER busy, moved to China, then getting settled here, it's been rough. Not to mention I had NO IDEA what I was going to do with this story! But I think I've got it now. Should be updating more now. Thanks for waiting!**

Jared pulled on his cloak, slipping a dagger into the sheath at his side, then looked in on Flynn, feeling a growing concern for his best friend as he watched him sweating and tossing on the small bed, the nightmares obviously troubling him again. He sighed softly, then slipped out into the streets of Corona, thinking over recent events as he stealthily moved through the empty streets to a dark shop on the edge of the city. He steped inside, coughing a little as the overpowering scents of the apothecary hit his nostrils, while his eyes scannned the shop for the man he came to see.  
>"Jared Astiar? It's been awhile since I've seen you darken my door!"<br>Jared grinned as Bryan Young stepped out of a back room of his shop, his green eyes glinting with their usual mischief as he pushed a lock of his red hair out of his eyes. Bryan wasn't nearly as good looking as Flynn or Jared, just an average guy in black pants and a loose white shirt, his gypsy background evident from the gypsy pendant hanging on his neck.  
>"It has definitely been awhile Bryan. But thankfully I don't need medical attention too much!"<br>Bryan smiled, then leaned on his counter. "What can I do for you Jared?"  
>"I was wondering…is there a drug, or a poison, that would cause fainting and nightmares?"<br>Bryan leaned heavily on the counter, thinking hard "Hmm…that's a toughie…I'm not sure. It's definitely possible that something like that exists, but I don't know what it would be. Why do you ask?"  
>"You remember Flynn, right?" He continued when Bryan nodded."He's been having realistic nightmares every night, and he's started blacking out. I don't think he's gotten rest in weeks."<br>Bryan paced a little, his habit when he needs to think about something "Has there been any new stress in his life? Something traumatic, or responsibilities?"  
>"Yeah, both I would say. Found himself a girl, working in the palace as the head of the guard, and then yesterday, or was it the day before? Thrae Dresdon showed up."<br>At Thrae's name, Bryan cocked his head "Who's that?"  
>Jared looked at him like he was some sort of unknown being "You know Flynn, but you don't know Thrae Dresdon?"<br>Bryan shrugged "I mean, I remember that you guys were a foursome. You, Flynn, Thrae, and that girl….Celia; But, I know that you guys stopped being so close once Celia disappeared."  
>"Celia didn't disappear Bryan; Thrae killed her."<br>Bryan leaned forward on the counter, looking at the con-man in front of him with interest. "Go on…"Jared sat down and leaned forward "Well, you see…  
>((Flashback))<br>Flynn was holding his breath, eyes closed as he waited for Celia's answer. He was on his knee, a ring extended in his hand, finally proposing to his life-long best friend. The black haired, blue eyed beauty had gasped softly, then a few seconds later tackled Flynn, kissing him deeply, her breathless response "Yes!"  
>Flynn smiled brightly and held her close in his arms, enjoying one of the happiest moments of his life and not knowing how brief it was going to be. They immediately went to their best friends Thrae and Jared, Jared's reaction exuberant and happy, but Flynn was disturbed by the anger and hatred he saw for a brief moment in Thrae's expression, though he quickly dismissed it as it disappeared into excitement equal to Jared's. The happy group went to their favorite pub to celebrate, Flynn and Jared getting completely wasted as usual. He didn't notice Thrae pulling Celia gently but forcibly out into the street. The next day, Celia was obviously upset, but no matter how many times Flynn asked, she refused to say. Finally, at the end of the day, Celia turned to him and pressed the engagement ring into his hand, saying she couldn't marry him. That she had commitment issues, and that she was leaving for good. And with those words, she turned and disappeared into the busy streets of Corona City, leaving Flynn an emotional wreck, not understanding why. And that lack of understanding is what drove him to follow her into the forest leaving the city, intent on an answer. He got an answer that night, just not the one he was expecting. Flynn was frozen in shock as he saw Thrae slice Celia's throat, her body falling back and those now cold, dead blue eyes frozen in terror.<br>((End Flashback))  
>"Thrae and Flynn apparently fought, but Thrae always was the better swordsman and defeated him. Flynn woke up on the ground, Thrae and Celia's body gone. Thrae isn't good news"<br>Bryan was thoughtful, thinking through the story for several minutes, then he said slowly "No one saw Thrae kill her but Flynn? No proof, no nothing?"  
>"No, but I definitely trust Flynn's word."<br>"Did you see him any time between Celia leaving him and her death?"  
>Jared thought for a moment, then shook his head "No."<br>Bryan sighed "Let me ask you something. What reason would Thrae have for killing Celia?"  
>"I don't know…jealousy, he's evil."<br>Bryan sighed sadly and leaned forward, looking Jared in the eye. "I've got bad news for you. Your friend Flynn…..really is crazy."

**Ohh, cliffhanger! haha, but seriously...is Flynn crazy? Or no?**


End file.
